Baby Boy
by Topsy
Summary: Carol/Doug stand alone. Instead of having twin girls, they had a son.


For the purpose of this story, Carol isn't going to have twins but everything else is still the same.  
  
  
"I'm a week late." Carol says. Elizabeth stops dead in her tracks, heading out the door. She slowly turns around.  
"What?" Elizabeth asks.  
"I thought it was stress at first......" Carol says, smiling and shaking her head ironically. Elizabeth just stares at her open mouthed. "I'm pregnant." Carol states and the smile fades from her face. Elizabeth just stands there for a few seconds.  
"Oh Carol. I'm so sorry." Elizabeth says walking over to Carol. She places her hand on Carol's shoulder.  
"Yeah." Carol says staring the table.  
"What are you going to do?" Elizabeth asks. Carol shakes her head.  
"I don't...I don't know what to do Elizabeth." Carol says.   
"Have you told anybody else?" Elizabeth asks. Carol shakes her head.  
"Just you." Carol says.  
"You need to tell Mark and Kerry." Elizabeth says. Carol nods and sighs, her eyes filling up with tears. She turns to Elizabeth.  
"Why now?" Carol asks. The tears start to fall.  
"Aww Carol. It'll be okay." Elizabeth says and hugs Carol. Carol hugs her back and cries into her shoulder. Carol pulls away after a few seconds.  
"I'm sorry." Carol says wiping her eyes.  
"Hey it's okay. If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, mine is always available." Elizabeth says.   
"Thank you Elizabeth." Carol says and smiles weakly.  
"Your welcome." Elizabeth says.  
"Will you come and find Mark and Kerry with me?" Carol asks.  
"Sure." Elizabeth says. Carol stands and they walk out of the room, Carol keeps her head down and follows Elizabeth. Mark and Kerry are at the desk.  
"Mark. Kerry. Can we talk to you for a second please?" Elizabeth asks. Mark and Kerry look at each other and nod.  
"Sure." Mark says.  
"What's up?" Kerry asks.  
"Can we talk somewhere private?" Elizabeth asks. They nod.  
"Lounge?" Mark asks.  
"I think it's empty." Kerry says. Elizabeth nods and walks to the lounge followed by the three others.   
"What's going on?" Kerry asks as they settle in. Elizabeth looks at Carol, who looks up at Elizabeth nervously. She smiles encouragingly. Carol turns back to Mark and Kerry, looking at each of them.  
"I'm pregnant." Carol says. Mark's mouth drops open and Kerry walks foreward and rubs Carol's arm reassuringly. Carol smiles sadly.  
"You knew?" Kerry asks Elizabeth.  
"She just told me." Elizabeth replies.  
"That's why I've had all those symptoms Mark." Carol says. He nods.  
"Does Doug know?" Mark asks. Carol looks down and shakes her head.  
"No." She whispers.  
"How long have you known?" Mark asks.  
"I don't know. For a few days." Carol says. He nods.  
"Are you going to tell Doug?" Mark asks. She doesn't look up.  
"I don't know Mark." Carol says. Just then Kerry gets beeped.  
"Excuse me. Thank you for letting me know Carol." Kerry says and rubs Carol's arm reassuringly and then walks out.  
"I'm going to get back to work." Elizabeth says and leaves. Carol looks up at Mark.  
"I don't want him to come back just because of this." Carol says. Mark looks at her sadly.  
"You have to tell him Carol." Mark says. She nods.  
"I know." She says and looks down. She sighs. "Well I'm off, so I'm going to go home now." Carol says. He nods as she goes to her locker and gets out her stuff. She pulls on her coat and then walks past him. "Goodbye Mark. I'll see you tomorrow." Carol says. He sighs and rubs his hand across his eyes.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Hello?" Carol asks into the phone, her heart pounding as she stands at the phone in the lounge.  
"Carol." Doug's voice says. Her stomach lurches. She feels like vomiting.  
"Doug." She says her voice cracking.  
"I got your fax." He says.  
"Oh." She says.  
"God Carol, how long have you known?" Doug asks angrily.  
"A few weeks." She says.  
"And your just now telling me?" He asks.  
"I'm sorry Doug." Carol says her voice cracking. His voice softens.  
"Carol, why didn't you tell me?" He asks.  
"I don't know." She says.  
"Okay." Doug says slowly, not sure what to say.  
"Are you coming back?" Carol asks.  
"You told me not to." Doug says.  
"So then your not?" Carol asks.  
"I guess not." Doug says harshly. She takes a deep breath.  
"Good." She whispers. Her heart breaks.  
"I've gotta go Carol." Doug says.  
"Okay. Bye." Carol says slowly. He hangs up. She hangs up the phone slowly and buries her face into her hands, letting out a loud sob. She sits down in one of the chairs and cries.  
"God, I'm so stupid." She whispers. She wipes her face and sits, in the darkness, staring. A few minutes later Mark walks in.  
"Hey Carol." He says. She looks at him and wipes her face quickly.  
"Hey Mark." She says.  
"Did you talk to him?" Mark asks. Carol nods.  
"Yup." She says.  
"How'd it go?" Mark asks.  
"I was strong. I told him not to come back." Carol says.  
"So he's respecting your wishes?" Mark asks.  
"For once." Carol says, laughing.  
"Is that what you want?" Mark asks.  
"I don't know Mark.......I still expected him to come." Carol says. Mark sighs.  
"What else did he say?" Mark asks.  
"He was mad. He wanted to know why I waited so long to tell him." Carol says and sighs. Mark just stays silent for a few minutes.  
"You know what you need?" Mark asks, getting up and going to his locker.  
"What?" Carol asks looking up.  
"A milkshake." Mark says putting his coat on. "Elizabeth and I are going to go get a milkshake and your coming."  
"It was a date wasn't it?" Carol asks.  
"No. Come on." Mark says holding his hand out for her.  
"I don't want to be the third wheel." Carol says.  
"Now come on, how many times was I the third wheel with you and Doug?" Mark asks.  
"Okay. I guess you owe me one." Carol says standing. He chuckles.  
"Are you paying? Cuz I'm eating for two now." Carol says, following him out. He just chuckles.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Wanna go out for some gingerales?" Mark asks.  
"I wish but the girls are throwing me a surprise baby shower." Carol says.  
"I thought it was supposed to be a surprise." Mark says.  
"I'll act surprised." Carol says with a shrug. He smiles. She stays silent for a few moments before placing her hands on her 8 and a half month old stomach.  
"I miss Doug." She says. Mark looks up.  
"Have you talked to him?" Mark asks.  
"He leaves messages on my machine. I think...he calls when he knows I won't be there so I don't have to talk to him if I don't want to." Carol says.  
"Do you want to?" Mark asks.  
"I don't know what else there is to say." Carol says standing up, with tears in her eyes. "Rain check on that gingerale?" She asks.  
"Sure." He says. She smiles and waddles out of the room.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Luka comes up to the ambulance bay, carrying Carol.  
"Kerry!" He calls out. Everyone turns.  
"Oh god!" Kerry says, hobbling over as fast as she can as Luka collapses onto his knees. The medical babbles starts as they find a gurney and lift her onto it. She starts waking up.  
"What's going on?" Carol asks.  
"Carol!" Kerry says and starts telling her what's going on.  
"Do we need a fetal monitor?" Malik asks.  
"No. Take me upstairs. I don't want to stay down here." Carol says.  
"Carol, you passed out. We need to check on the baby and then we'll send you upstairs." Kerry says. Another trauma bursts through the doors.  
"Can we get some help here?" A paramedic calls out.  
"Luka, can you take it." Kerry orders. He nods and goes to the other gurney as Kerry wheels Carol into a trauma room.  
"We just need to check you out Carol." Kerry says and pulls a blanket up over Carol's legs after they work her out of her clothes. "I just need to check your cervix." Kerry says. Carol nods and watches Kerry. Kerry's face suddenly goes serious.  
"Kerry what is it? What's wrong?" Carol asks, staring to panic.  
"Your at 10 centimeters." Kerry says.  
"WHAT? How?" Carol asks.  
"You've probably been contracting all day." Kerry sighs. Carol leans her head back and moans as Kerry starts barking out orders. They turn her gurney.  
"I don't want to deliver down here! Not in the ER!" Carol says.  
"Do you want to deliver in the elevator?" Kerry asks. Carol gives her a mean look but turns to Carter.  
"Carter, get out!" Carol says.  
"Don't worry Carol, everything is under control." Carter says, pulling on gloves.  
"No Carter, leave." Carol says.  
"I've delivered plenty of babies before." Carter says.  
"Not this one!" Carol says turning to Kerry for help.  
"John, she doesn't want you here." Kerry says.  
"But.." Carter starts to protest.  
"She knows you, she isn't comfortable. Go help Luka." Kerry says. Carter sighs and snaps his gloves off, going into the trauma room beside him.  
"Carol, now you rest up and in 2 minutes, we'll push this baby out of there." Kerry says. Carol nods and leans back. Haleh and Chuny hold her hands as Kerry get prepared.   
  
"Okay Carol. Ready?" Kerry asks.  
"Yes." Carol says.  
"Okay, push til I say ten." Kerry says. Carol leans up and pushes.  
"1..2..3..4.."   
"COUNT FASTER!"  
"5..6..7..8..9..10! I see the head. Lay back and relax. Next contraction we'll push." Kerry says. Carol lays back. Chuny wipes off her head with a washcloth.   
"Kerry, we've got the decales on twin A." Haleh says.  
"Let me see!" Carol says trying to pull Haleh back. "Kerry what's wrong?" Carol asks.  
"The babies heart rate is down to 90. But we're good over 80, Carol." Kerry says. Carol moans.  
"Okay, we're going to push now. Okay Carol, get ready. 1..2...3...4..5...6..7..8..9..10."   
"Is the cord around it's neck?" Carol asks.  
"Not anymore." Kerry says. Carol falls back onto the bed. "Don't push Carol. Don't push." Kerry says. She starts working on extracting the baby. Carol rolls her head to the side and moans, making an awful face. She thumps her legs down in exasperation.  
"Here it comes." Kerry says.   
"Waaaaaa...." We hear a baby cry out. Carol smiles and lets out a small giggle.  
"You have a little boy." Kerry says.  
"A boy?" Carol asks, reaching her arms out to her little son. Kerry sets him on Carol's chest and cuts the cord.  
"Did I miss anything?" Mark asks, bursting through the doors.  
"You're late." Carol says. She giggles and nuzzles the baby to her cheek.  
"It's a boy!" Mark says.  
"Yup." Carol giggles. He laughs. Cleo takes the baby away to clean him off.  
"What's his name?" Kerry asks.  
"Andrew." Carol says.  
"Welcome to the world Andrew." Cleo says, setting him down in the baby holder. Mark turns to Carol and smiles at her.  
"Good job mom." He says. She smiles and he bends down and kisses her cheek. She turns her head to look at her little son.  
"Can I have him back?" Carol asks.  
"Just a second." Cleo says, finishing up. Carol sits up in the bed and Cleo lays the baby in her arms. He yawns and she smiles.  
"Hello Andrew." Carol says. Mark smiles and touches the babies hand. The baby wraps his tiny fingers around Mark's finger. Carol smiles. "He likes you." Carol says.  
"I hope so." Mark says. Carol looks up and smiles sadly at Mark.  
"Will you call my mom and tell her to come?" Carol asks. He nods.  
"Sure." He says.  
"Okay, can you remember her number if I tell you?" Carol asks.  
"Sure." Mark says again.  
"It's 898-2340." Carol says.  
"898-2340. Got it." Mark says.  
"Thanks Mark." Carol says.  
"Anybody else you want me to call?" Mark asks. She smiles.  
"No. I'll do it." Carol says. He nods.  
"Well I'm going to go call your mom now. Okay?" He asks. She nods.  
"We need to take Andrew away for a few minutes, is that okay?" Cleo asks. Carol nods.  
"Alright." She says. Cleo takes the baby away from her and lays him down in his little bed.  
"We're going to get you into a room, okay Carol?" Kerry asks.  
"Sure." Carol says. She lays back.  
  
Carol sighs and picks up the phone in her room. She slowly dials the appropriate numbers and brings the phone to her ear.  
"Hello?" We hear Doug ask through the phone.  
"Congratulations Daddy." Carol says softly. He gasps.  
"Carol?" He asks. She giggles.  
"Yes Doug." She says.  
"Boy or girl? Name? Size?" Doug asks. She giggles.   
"Slow down Doug. You have another son. His name is Andrew and he is 19 inches long and 7 lbs 12 oz." Carol says. He laughs.  
"A boy?" He asks laughing still. She giggles again.  
"Uh huh." She says.  
"Andrew. What's his middle name?" Doug asks.  
"Well, I was going to make it James, after your father's middle name." Carol says.  
"Carol you don't have to do that." Doug says.  
"I want to." She says, knowing that Doug is happy that she would do that.  
"Okay. How did everything go?" Doug asks.  
"Well my water broke on the El. A new doctor carried me in after I passed out. He found me sitting on a bench at the station. I woke up and since I passed out Kerry had to check me here in the ER. I was already 10 centimeters, so Kerry delivered in the ER." Carol says.  
"Kerry? In the ER?" He asks. She smiles.  
"Yep." She says.  
"Thank her for me." He says and she can tell he is smiling.  
"Sure." Carol says.   
"Where is he now?" Doug asks.   
"Beside my bed." Carol says. Doug smiles.  
"Is he sleeping?" Doug asks. Carol nods.  
"Yup." She says.  
"Was Mark there with you?" Doug asks.  
"He got there right after Andy was born, in time to hear me name him." Carol says.  
"I wish I had been there." Doug says wistfully. Carol sighs.  
"Doug..." She starts but he stops her.  
"Nevermind Carol. Can I call you sometime soon? Just to check up?" He asks.  
"Sure." She says smiling.  
"Okay. Thank you Carol. Oh and tell my son that I love him." Doug says.   
"Okay. I will." Carol says.  
"Okay, bye Carol." Doug says.  
"Bye." Carol says and hangs up. She looks at Andrew and sighs. She pulls his little baby bed closer to her and she picks him up. She cradles him to her chest as he settles in. She smiles.  
"CAROL!" Helen Hathaway says, running into the room. Carol looks up.  
"Hello Ma." She says.  
"Is this my little grandson?" She asks, taking him from Carol.  
"Mom, meet Andrew. Andrew meet your Nana." Carol says. Andrew wakes up.  
"Hello little boy." Helen says holding him to her. "He is adorable." Helen says.   
"He's perfect." Carol says.  
"Yup. What is his middle name?" Helen asks.  
"James." Carol answers.  
"Andrew James Hathaway." Helen says.  
"It's Ross." Carol says. Helen looks up.  
"Your naming him with his father's name?" Helen asks.  
"Yes Ma." Carol says.  
"Why on earth?" Helen asks.  
"Because...I want to Ma." Carol says. Helen nods.  
"Suit yourself." Helen says. She kisses the little boy's cheek. Then she lays him back in Carol's arm. Carol smiles gratefully, wanting to keep her son close.  
"Hey baby." Carol says, tucking him into her arm. He yawns.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carol is being wheeled down through the ER by a nurse. She is holding Andrew in her arms. He is wearing a baby blue cap, a baby blue sleeper with elephants and giraffes on it, and baby blue socks. Chuny is the first to spot them.  
"Carol!" She squeals.  
"Chuny! Hey." Carol says. Chuny comes over, followed by Haleh, Conni, Lydia, and Randi. They all gush over the baby. Carol looks up and sees Mark. She gives him a look that says, 'help me!'. He chuckles and comes over.  
"Okay girls, I think Carol needs some space." Mark says. They give him dirty looks but step away. Kerry walks up.  
"Hello Carol."  
"Hey Kerry." Carol says.  
"How is he?" Kerry asks.  
"Great." Carol says smiling. She looks back at the nurse.  
"Well, I better go. I'll be seeing you guys soon. Come visit!" Carol says. They nod and she nods to the nurse who wheels her out. Mark follows.  
"I'm off. Do you want a ride home?" He asks as she stands up.  
"Thank you Mark. I was a little weary about taking him on the El." Carol says. He smiles.  
"Let me help you with that." He says, taking the bag from her.  
"Thanks! Your a lifesaver." She says.  
"Nah, not in this case. Just a friend." Mark says.  
"A really great one!" Carol says. He chuckles.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Carol is sitting on the couch feeding Andrew. The phone rings. She groans and reaches down, picking up the cordless.  
"Hello?" She asks.  
"Carol." Doug says.  
"Oh hey Doug." Carol says.  
"How are you?" He asks.  
"Great. We just got home a few hours ago and let me say I am relieved." Carol says. He chuckles.  
"What are you doing?" He asks.  
"Feeding Andy." Carol says.  
"So how did the going home go?" He asks.  
"It was great. After being bombarded by nurses and desk clerks in the ER, then Mark giving me a ride home, sparing me from the El, and then coming home to a wonderful looking house, it was fantastic." Carol says. He chuckles.  
"Let me guess...Lydia, Conni, Haleh, Chuny, and Randi?" Doug asks.  
"Bingo! But Mark saved me. I said goodbye to him, the girls, and Kerry, but he followed me out and offered me a ride. He left an hour ago or so." Carol says.  
"He's a lifesaver." Doug says.  
"That's what I told him. Doug...can you hold on for a second?" Carol asks.  
"Sure." He says. She lays the phone down beside her and he can hear her moving around and talking to Andrew.   
"Okay, I'm back. I just had to settle him over my shoulder to burp him." Carol says. Doug chuckles.  
"Put the phone up to his ear." Doug says.  
"What?" Carol asks.  
"Let me talk to him." Doug says. She giggles.   
"Okay, hold on." Carol puts the phone up close to the babies ear, and hers, so she can hear what he says.  
"Okay, go ahead." Carol says, trying to sound far away. He starts talking.  
"Hey Andrew. I'm your daddy. You haven't met me yet, but I am going to come see you sometime soon. Take care of your mommy for me, she needs you. I love you Andy." Doug says. Then a little louder, "Okay Carol." He says. She brings the phone back to her other ear.  
"Hello again." Carol says.  
"Hey." He says and chuckles.  
"Well, he just burped so I better get him up to his crib. Okay Doug? I'll talk to you soon." Carol says.  
"Okay, great. Bye Carol." Doug says.  
"Bye." Carol says and hangs up. She stands up with her son. "Come on Andy, let's get you to bed." Carol says and walks to her room.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
"How's my boy?" Carol coos at Andrew. He waves his little arms around as he watches her. She lifts him up. "How's Andy?" Carol asks bringing him up to her face. She kisses his nose and smiles at him. She cradles him to her chest and sits down in the rocker. "Are you hungry Andrew?" Carol asks quietly lifting her shirt up and pushing her bra to the side. He latches on quickly and she smiles. "That's a good boy. Yeah, Mommy loves you." Carol says patting his back gently. She rocks gently in the chair as she feeds him. He watches her. She pulls him away after a minute or two. She brings him up over her shoulder and pats him until he burps. She pulls him away from her shoulder and cradles his head and bottom. She smiles at him. "I love my little Andy." Carol says. She lays him down on his changing table. She changes him and picks him back up leaning him against her shoulder.   
She walks into the kitchen, talking to him the whole time. She cannot believe how much her life has changed in the three weeks he has been with her. Her life is revolved around him and she loves every bit of it. Even though it has been exhausting, she didn't know she could love someone so much, so soon. She starts fixing her some coffee. She feels some drool on her neck and she giggles, reaching her hand up and wiping it away.  
"Silly boy. Your drooling on Mommy." She says. Just then the doorbell rings. "Thank the lord you weren't asleep." Carol says. She takes Andrew off her shoulder and cradles him into her arms. She opens the door. When she sees who it is she tightens her arms around her baby.  
"Hey..Carol." Doug says.  
"Hi Doug." Carol says. They just sort of stand there watching each other for a few seconds.  
"Can I..uh, can I come in?" Doug asks.  
"Oh, yeah. Sure." Carol says stepping aside. He walks into the house and she closes the door, turning around after taking a deep breath. She looks down at Andrew and he smiles up at her.  
"Aww...He just smiled at me!" Carol says giggling. She brings the baby up to her face and kisses his nose. Doug looks at her smiling. "That's his first smile." Carol says. She kisses the baby's cheeks. She brings him back to her chest and sees Doug watching the baby. Carol walks up to him. "Here. Hold him. I'm going to go get my coffee. Want some?" Carol asks, handing him the baby. He nods.  
"Sure." He says. He takes the little boy into his arms and cradles him to his chest. Doug smiles and sits on the couch as Carol goes into the kitchen.  
"Hey Andrew." Doug whispers. The little baby just watches him. Doug reaches his free hand down and the baby's little fingers wrap around Doug's index finger. Doug smiles. "You're perfect." Doug whispers as Carol comes back into the room.  
"Isn't he?" She asks. She sits his coffee down on the table in front of them, as she sits beside him. Her heart is pounding and her stomach is fluttering. Doug just starts talking.  
"I had a conference I had to go to here in Chicago. It's later this afternoon. So I thought...since I was here that I could come see him." Doug says, trying to explain himself.  
"When do you have to go back?" Carol asks.  
"Tomorrow morning." Doug says. Carol's heart drops. "I don't have much time." Doug says and sighs, never taking his eyes off his son. The baby yawns and closes his eyes, settling into Doug's arms. "I just.....I didn't want it to be like my other son. I don't even know his name. I at least want to see Andrew, provide for him. Let him know I care. That I love him." Doug says. Carol just sits there silently. The conversations on the phone are so much easier.  
"I won't stop you from seeing him." Carol says. He looks up.  
"Can I come see him whenever?" Doug asks. She nods.  
"Yes."   
"Thank you Carol." Doug says. She smiles. She watches him as he sits holding his son, just staring at him. Her heart melts as she wishes she could see this all the time. She realizes that she wants Doug back in her life and she wants Andrew to have a father. She wants Doug to see all of Andrew's milestones as he grows up. She wants them to play ball together. Carol gets an idea.  
"What time does your flight leave in the morning?" Carol asks.  
"Eight." Doug says.  
"Where are you staying?" Carol asks.  
"The Harver Hotel." Doug says. She nods and looks at Andrew.  
"Would you like to put him to bed?" Carol asks. Doug looks up and smiles.  
"Could I?" He asks. She nods and stands up. Doug gets up, trying not to wake the baby. Carol walks across the hall into her bedroom.  
"I keep him in here so I don't have to run up the stairs everytime he cries." Carol says. Doug nods.  
"That's a good idea." Doug says. She nods. He gently pulls the baby away from his chest, making sure to cradle him safely in his arms. He brings the baby to his face and kisses his forehead. Doug lays Andrew down into his crib and covers him up. "I love you." Doug says quietly, rubbing Andrew's belly. He straightens up and sees Carol, who is smiling happy. "Thank you." Doug says. She nods.  
"Your welcome." Carol says. He looks at his watch. "What time is your conference?" Carol asks.  
"2:00." Doug says. She nods.  
"Well....it's 11:30 now. So...why don't I fix us some lunch..and then you can go." Carol says. He nods.  
"Sure." He says and smiles. She smiles back at him and heads into the kitchen.  
"Any requests?" Carol asks.  
"Ummm...well how about you fix one of your killer breakfast sandwiches. I've missed those." Doug says. She smiles and adds teasingly.  
"Oh, so now the truth comes out. You really just miss my sandwiches." Carol says still smiling. He doesn't smile.  
"No. I missed you." Doug says. Her smile changes to a shy smile.  
"I missed you too." She says, turning away and getting out some bread. She gets out eggs, cheese, and bacon. About 10 minutes later, with Doug helping her slightly, they sit down to their bacon, egg, and cheese toast sandwiches.  
"Do you want anything else? This doesn't seem like much." Carol says.   
"It's enough. Thank you Carol." Doug says smiling at her. She smiles back as they continue eating in silence. A few minutes later, she stands up and takes her plate to the sink and he stands up following her.  
"Let me help you do dishes." Doug says.  
"No, that's okay. Really. I'll get it later." Carol says.  
"You've got your hands full. Let me help. You wash, I'll dry." Doug says. She sighs and smiles at him.   
"Alright." She says turning on the hot water. A few minutes into the dishes, she gets an idea. She looks at him and grins mischievously. He looks at her and she brings her hands up out of the water and flicks her fingers, splashing him with soapy water. He gives her a look and rolls up his dish towel. She knows what he's going to do. She runs out to the living room with her soapy hands. She dashes around the couch and he goes onto the other side of the couch. She stares at him and giggles. He flicks the towel, teasingly. He dashes around the couch and grabs her arm. He flicks the towel on her butt and she laughs loudly. He pulls her onto the couch and falls on top of her. His face is just a few inches away from hers and he stares into her eyes. He wants to kiss her, so badly, but he's not sure how she will react. She wants to kiss him but she doesn't know what he would do. Then, Andrew lets out a loud wail. Doug chuckles and gets up, grabbing her hand and pulling her up. She goes into her room and picks up Andrew. Bringing him to her.  
"What's amatter sweetheart?" She asks. She lifts him into the air and smells his diaper. "We have a winner." Carol says. Doug chuckles. She turns and smiles sweetly at him. "Here ya go Daddy." Carol says handing him to Doug. Doug chuckles and she giggles. He takes him to the changing table and she flops down onto the bed. She rolls onto her side and watches him. She giggles and he looks at her. He cannot help but chuckle with her. When he is finally done, he takes Andrew back to Carol. She sits up and he hands Andrew to her. She cradles him to her chest and stands up. Doug walks out of the room followed by Carol. He looks at his watch and sighs.  
"I've gotta go. I need to get ready." Doug says sadly. He puts his coat on. He turns back to Carol. She hands Andrew to him. He bring his son up to his face and kisses his cheek. The baby smiles and he smiles back. Carol smiles, thinking about her plan. He hands the baby back to her after saying his goodbyes. She cradles Andrew to her chest. Doug leans foreward and kisses her forehead. She smiles.   
"I...I'll call you, okay?" Doug asks. She nods.  
"Okay." She whispers. He turns around and opens the door.  
"Goodbye Carol." He whispers. He turns around and she steps into the doorway, to watch him go. He walks to get onto the El. As soon as he is out of sight, she shuts the door and goes into the living room. She gets the cordless and sits down onto the couch. She lays Andrew beside her and makes sure he can't fall off. She starts making calls.  
  
It's six in the morning and Carol has Andrew in a little carrier hanging on her stomach. She rushes through the doors of the Harver Hotel. She goes up to the desk.  
"Hello." The lady at the desk says.  
"Hi. I..um..I'm looking for Dr. Doug Ross. Can I please have his room number?" Carol asks. Andrew starts to get fussy. She looks down and starts rubbing his back. "Shhh...Andrew...hold on." Carol says to him. She turns back to the lady.  
"I'm not normally supposed to do this...but I'll make an exception since you don't look dangerous." The lady says. Carol smiles gratefully.  
"Oh thank you so much!" Carol says. The lady goes onto the computer. Carol lifts Andrew out   
of his carrier and cradles him to her shoulder, patting his back. He quiets down.  
"Dr. Douglas Ross is in room number 324. It's on the 3rd floor." The lady says.  
"Thank you so much. I really appreciate it." Carol says. The lady smiles.  
"Your welcome." She says. Carol goes to the elevator. She puts Andrew back into his holder, waiting for him to cry. He doesn't. She sighs, relieved and presses the button for floor number 3. Her stomach does a flip flop. The elevator comes to a stop and she walks out. She checks the signs following them until she finds room 324. She stops and stands in front of his room. She takes and   
deep breath and closes her eyes tightly. She lifts her hand up and knocks sharply.   
"I'm coming." Doug calls out through the door. He throws open the door. He has his boxers on and no shirt and a towel around his shoulder. His hair is wet. He obviously just got out of the shower.  
"Carol?" Doug asks, not believing his eyes.  
"Hey Doug." Carol says, patting Andrew's back gently. He steps aside and lets her in. He closes the door behind her.  
"What are you doing here?" Doug asks.  
"I'm coming with you." Carol says. He just stays in that position with his mouth hanging wide open, not moving.  
"Your coming with me," he says pointing to himself, "to Seattle?" Doug asks. She grins happily.  
"Mmm hmm." She says.  
"For..how long?" Doug asks.  
"Forever, I had hoped." Carol says. A slow, lazy smile spreads across his face. She giggles happily and takes his face into her hands. She leans in and kisses him deeply, pushing their smiles down to their stomachs. When they finally pull apart Doug laughs.  
"I can't believe it." Doug says.  
"Neither can I." Carol says, letting go of him. She picks Andrew out from his carrier. She hands him to Doug. Doug cradles his son to his neck. "I packed some stuff, to take with us, until we can come back and get the rest of it and do all that. I already quit my job at the hospital, so thank god your letting me come with you. We need to stop by my house before we go to the airport so we can get our stuff." Carol says. He nods and smiles happily. He grabs her arm and pulls her closer, holding onto Andrew with his left arm and holding her to him with his right arm. She lays her head on his shoulder and wraps her arms around his waist, staring at their son.  
"I love you Doug." Carol says. He smiles and tightens his grip on her.  
"I love you too Carol." Doug says.  
  



End file.
